Cuestión de palabras
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: -"No me extrañaría que su primera palabra fuera mi nombre." "Oh, vamos Canuto, no te ilusiones, apuesto lo que sea a que será "papá"." "Hecho." De Harry y lo difícil que es tener que complacer a todos sus tíos cuando hay dinero de por medio. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Adivinen, no tengo hijos, no me casé, no soy millonaria, ni rubia, ni escribo en cafés. No soy _ella _y no me pagan por esto.

**Cuestión de palabras**

Lily los oye reír desde la cocina. Hace ya un par de horas que dejó de preocuparse por el escándalo que arman: los vecinos no los oirían y ya han despertado a Harry.

Toma la jarra de jugo de calabaza y la lleva a la mesa, donde los cuatro merodeadores miran embobados dos cajas de pizza, dispuestos al ataque en el exacto segundo en el que ella tome asiento.  
James y Sirius se apresuran a tomar sus porciones de pizza predilectas, sometidas a un riguroso examen de comparación con las otras porciones –que esta tiene _más_ queso, que aquella es más grande, que esa otra más finita, que _me gusta esa aceituna_–, Peter pide permiso antes de servirse y Remus toma la jarra de zumo.

En la televisión muggle transmiten un partido de fútbol, pero nadie lo sigue realmente.

Lily no ha podido evitar tener uno de esos aparatos en casa desde el día que Sirius y James descubrieron realmente para qué servía el dichoso artefacto –_¡Hey, Lily! ¡Se mueve, Lily, mira, se mueve! ¡Y habla, Lily, habla!_–.  
Peter y Remus suelen bromear y decirle que esos dos irremediables tienen la idéntica mirada de James en sexto año, cuando babeaba detrás de la falda de Lily, quien ríe y los mira.  
(Peter y Remus tienen razón).

Sirius y James siguen en sus trece, con sus chistes obscenos y sus gracias maleducadas. Al menos Sirius, a James eso de la paternidad le ha pegado duro, ya se sabe, además de estar enamorado de su esposa y de la televisión, miraba con completa adoración a su primer hijo –el primero de la docena–. "Se le están afilando los cuernos", había comentado Canuto en una ocasión.

Ambos estallan en carcajadas de pronto. Primero Sirius, después James. Y luego Harry, seguido por Lily y Peter.  
–Miren, ya se ríe de mis gracias. –dice orgulloso Sirius.–No me extrañaría que su primera palabra fuera mi nombre.  
–Oh, vamos Canuto, no te ilusiones con eso. Será "_papá_", ya hemos hablado de esto con Harry.

Lily arqueó una ceja.  
–La primera palabra del noventa porciento de los niños es _mamá_. –comentó con condescendencia. Remus asintió.

–Lo siento pelirroja, pero insisto, su primera palabra será "_Sirius es el mejor padrino del mundo"_ ¿O a caso alguno de ustedes le ha regalado una escoba en miniatura que pueda competir contra la mía? No lo creo.

–Canuto…"_Sirius es el mejor padrino del mundo_" es más de una palabra. –murmura gentilmente Peter.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

–Detalles, Pete, detalles.

–Te apuesto lo que sea a que será "_papá_"

–Hecho. Diez galleons a que será "_Sirius_".

– ¡Hey! ¡No van a apostar con mi hijo! –reclama Lily, cual leona por sus crías.

–Oh, vamos, pelirroja, no lo llevaremos a la guerra.

–No estoy tan segura. –replica entre dientes.

Peter ya ha hecho aparecer una gran pizarra, donde ha comenzado a anotar el dinero y la palabra para la apuesta, que ya parece formal e inevitable.

–Cinco galleons por "_mamá_" –susurra tranquilamente Remus, hurgando en sus bolsillos. Lily lo mira con reproche, si Remus ha aceptado formar parte de eso, entonces ya no queda esperanza.

–Serán quince a "_papá_" –se apresuró a añadir James, sonriendo triunfal, como si supiera ya que iba a ganar.

–Harry, di Si-ri-us.

– ¡Eso es trampa!

–No, Harry, eso no se dice. Pa-pá.

–Ya déjenlo en paz. –murmuró Lily. – ¿Y tú, Peter? ¿Qué crees que dirá primero?

–Yo no tengo dinero– ríe el animago y se encoje de hombros. –Pero quizás sea "_mamá_", o "_gato_", o por ahí algo del Quidditch.

– ¿Acaso crees que su primera palabra será "gato" y no "Sirius"?

– ¿Por qué no? A Harry le gusta jugar con el gato… –se excusa.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

–Una lógica aplastante, ¿eh, Colagusano?

El aludido se defiende encogiéndose de hombros y da por cerrado el tema, porque francamente, no le importa.

Las pizzas se acaban y ya han recogido la mesa; Harry sigue más entretenido en jugar con su sillita, patalear y jalarle el cabello a Sirius, que en intentar pronunciar su primera palabra.

–Vamos, Harry, di algo.  
El niño ríe, como por toda respuesta.

–Ya déjalo, ¿café?

–Ajá.

Aburrido de esperar, James toma el control remoto de la tv y comienza a pasar los canales. Lily sirve el café, Remus trae azúcar y Harry deja de patalear, frunce el ceño y hace berrinche.

– ¿Qué le hiciste, Sirius? –le acusa Lunático.

– ¿Yo? Nada.

Harry balbucea algo y aprieta los puños, frunce más el ceño y vuelve a abrir la boca para decir lo que tan concentrado lo mantiene.

–G-hól-Gool.

Los cinco adultos lo miraron atónitos.

–El acaba de…

–Debía ser "Sirius".

–El noventa porciento de los niños…

–Dijo _gol_. ¡Oh, James, Harry habló! ¡Déjale ver el partido!

–Al final nadie ganó. –murmura Peter, decepcionado y aburrido.

–Parece que a Harry le gusta el fútbol. –comenta Remus distraídamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, que se convierte en una carcajada, secundada por Peter y Lily, pero no por el padre y el padrino de la criatura, que en ese entonces estaban cruzados de brazos, enfurruñados, como lo está Harry cuando se pone caprichoso.

Lily sonríe, algún día lo superarían.

–Bueno, creo que… ¡Apuesto a que será buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! –exclamó James.

–Podría ser Cazador, como su padrino… -se defendió Sirius.  
Lily, Peter y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco y continuaron con el café, en la cocina.

...

¡A los Merodeadores les gustan las chicas que dejan review!


End file.
